


Meanwhile, In The Study

by alby_mangroves



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cufflinks, Drawing, Fanart, Foreplay, M/M, Metal kink, Secret Mutant 2014, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik likes cufflinks. Charles indulges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, In The Study

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pietr_ro (ar_minn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_minn/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Pietr_ro, I hope you like what I made for you :)
> 
> Hugs to A, A and T for the beta and cheering and many thanks to the lovely mod for their help and running this fest ♥

 

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Media: Traditional art, charcoal, conté and soft pastels on paper.  
> AO3 | LJ | Tumblr links to come after reveals.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two Photos, One Entry, and a Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691552) by [cheezybananaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheezybananaz/pseuds/cheezybananaz)




End file.
